Mengejar Uke, Ditangkap Seme
by Byun SaoHyun
Summary: Naruto yang akhirnya terjun ke dunia Seme-Uke, dan mencoba mengejar Uke. Tapi, kenapa justru Sasuke yang harus dibuat repot oleh Kyuubi, Si Fudan terselubung 'Adik baik sayang kakak' ? Dan, kenapa Itachi ikut-ikutan juga? SasuNaru, slight other.


**Mengejar Uke, Ditangkap Seme**

_**Chara sudah pasti milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Cerita pasaran, dll.**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (?)**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**_

_**Risiko ditanggung para pembaca. #ketawaNista**_

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Senja kelabu untuk seorang gadis berambut _indigo _panjang. Angin yang berhembus pun terus membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Mata beriris uniknya yang tampak seperti tak berpupil, menatap sendu seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah menatapnya; dengan tatapan syarat akan penyesalan.

Hinata Hyuuga— nama gadis tersebut— menggelengkan kepalanya secara lemah, sangat tidak memercayai akan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Menggigit bibir dan sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya, gadis itu pun meraih sebelah tangan sang kekasih. "N-Naruto_-kun, _ka-kau h-hanya bercanda 'kan?"

Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, Uzumaki Naruto— nama pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut— kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata_-chan._ Aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya," ungkapnya penuh penyesalan, namun tegas secara bersamaan.

"T-Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku, Naruto_-kun?_" tanya sang gadis Hyuuga, menuntut penjelasan.

Tersenyum kecut, Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan kita, Hinata_-chan. _Aku …. " Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, Naruto pun menatap sang gadis tepat ke mata. "Jenuh. Dan lagi ... aku kini sadar bahwa aku tak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan."

Melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata membola, syarat akan keterkejutan. "N-Naruto_-kun, _k-kau—" Dan tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pun berlari, menjauh sejauh mungkin. Membawa serta kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras sepanjang perjalanan.

Menatap punggung sang— mantan— kekasih yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Naruto pun melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kemudian dengan kasar mengelap air mata dan ingus yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan tidak elitnya. "Selamat tinggal Hinata_-chan._" Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, sebuah senyum ganjil pun disunggingkannya. "Dan selamat datang _Uke-uke_ manisku. Khufufu …. "

.

.

.

_Esok harinya, di Senju High School ..._

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyengir tidak jelas seperti itu, Naruto?"

Mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula terarah pada layar _smartphone_-nya, Naruto menatap jengah seorang pemuda berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas dengan tanda lahir unik seperti keriput pada hidungnya. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kesenanganku, Itachi?" tanya Naruto, ketus.

"Tsk ... seperti ada untungnya saja untukku," jawab Itachi dengan senyuman miring yang bertengger pada paras rupawannya.

"Jawaban yang sama pun akan kutujukan padamu," sahut Naruto, sinis.

"Sesukamu-lah."

"Memang sesukaku," timpal pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Sama-sama mendecih dan memalingkan wajah mereka secara kompak, kedua sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sedari balita itu pun kembali terfokus pada kegiatan mereka semula; Itachi yang bergulat dengan _keyboard laptop _kesayangannya, dan Naruto yang sesekali menyengir lebar ke arah layar _smartphone-_nya. Dan, keheningan pun terus berlangsung hingga—

"Hey ... Itachi."

—Naruto akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya beberapa mili ke atas, Itachi melirik sekilas. "Hn?"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini tampan?"

Mengernyit seketika setelah pertanyaan yang terkesan aneh tersebut terlontar dari sahabatnya, Itachi pun secara penuh mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang pemuda Uzumaki. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Meletakkan _smartphone_-nya di atas meja, Naruto mendengus pelan ketika melihat seringai mengejek yang secara perlahan-lahan mulai tampak mengembang pada wajah Itachi.

"Ada seseorang yang mengatakanmu jelek, ahn?" tanya Itachi, terkesan mengejek.

Merasa sebal dengan seringai merendahkan yang terarah padanya, Naruto pun melemparkan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Kau cukup jawab saja, Itachi. Seringaimu memuakkan," ketusnya.

Melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada Naruto, Itachi mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit terkena tamparan kertas yang dilemparkan si pemuda pirang. "Kau juga tak perlu membuat kertas-kertas tugasku berserakan ke lantai, Naruto," sahutnya tak kalah ketus.

Hening.

Mereka berdua sama-sama saling menatap antara satu sama lain.

"Ha-ah …."

Kemudian tak lama, mereka sama-sama menghela napas secara kompak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Biasanya juga ... kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilanmu sama sekali."

"Hanya sekedar bertanya saja," jawabnya ringan seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Setampan apa pun dirimu, tetap saja pastinya aku-lah yang paling tampan," cetus sang Uchiha sulung percaya diri, sukses membuat Naruto mendengus dan memutar kedua bola mata saat mendengar kenarsisan sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Hey ... Itachi," panggil Naruto kembali, setelah mereka kembali dalam keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka berdua.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mengikuti jejakmu untuk menjadi _Seme_."

Menatap pemuda Uzumaki tersebut lekat, Itachi tersenyum jeri.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu." Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, untuk berhenti memaksakan diri dan mulai menikmati kehidupan?"

"Kau serius?"

Mengulum senyumnya, Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Hoo~ " Tersenyum puas, Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Selamat datang di dunia _Seme-Uke,_ Naruto."

Lalu, pada akhirnya, kedua sahabat itu pun sama-sama tersenyum nista. Sama sekali tak memedulikan siswa-siswi lain yang satu persatu mulai memasuki ruangan, yang tadinya hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Menghentikan kegiatannya meminum jus tomatnya, Uchiha Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang duduk di hadapannya yang tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. "Kau jangan bercanda, Kyuubi," desisnya, tak suka dengan hal yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Kyuubi pun mendengus. Dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di depan dada, adik dari Uzumaki Naruto itu pun menatap datar teman sekelasnya tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Pantat ayam. Kakakku sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." Mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru kantin untuk sejenak, Kyuubi pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya. "Kakakku bilang, kemarin sore dia baru saja memutuskan gadis gagap bermata katarak itu," ucapnya dengan suara berbisik.

Hanya diam dan mendengarkan, Sasuke pun menunggu Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataannya yang jelas saja belum selesai.

"Kakakku merasa jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang monoton. Lagi pula …." Sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya agar terkesan dramatis, Kyuubi tersenyum miring saat Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya. "Naruto sama sekali tak pernah terangsang dengan tubuh mantan pacarnya itu. Kau tentu mengerti bukan, artinya apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tak begitu saja menelan mentah-mentah ucapan temannya itu.

"Aisssh …. " Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya untuk sejenak. "Itu sih, karena dia saja yang pintar menutupi kehomoannya dengan tampilan pemuda _gentle_ yang memesona perempuan."

"Hn."

"Ck, aku serius," sahutnya kesal. "Kau pun berhentilah menjadi bodoh dengan terus-terus termakan pencitraannya. Cepat bergerak dan dapatkan kakakku yang super bebal itu." Mata beriris _ruby_-nya menatap tepat ke arah _onyx _di hadapannya. "Kakakku itu ekslusif, lho."

"Tsk ... dan kau pun berhentilah menawarkan Kakakmu padaku seperti barang dagangan." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Adik macam apa kau ini?"

Memasang ekspresi wajah yang terkesan dibuat sepolos mungkin, Kyuubi menyengir lebar. "Hanya seorang adik yang begitu menyayangi kakaknya," jawabnya riang.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, Sasuke pun mendengus. Tak perlu berpikir lama, otak jeniusnya pun dapat dengan jelas memahami pesan dan maksud tersembunyi dari pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan di hadapannya. "Aku terima tantangan darimu," ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ket. **_

_Naruto &amp; Itachi : kelas 3 SMA_

_Sasuke &amp; Kyuubi : kelas 1 SMA_

_Chara lain segera menyusul. _


End file.
